la hija del mal
by estellanocis
Summary: un sueño,una traición y sus consecuencias


Una muchacha miraba la cama y vio una niña de tres años que le sonreia. Tenia el cabello chocolate y los ojos marrones con toques dorados. La mujer dejo sus lagrimas caer por el secreto que guardaba y la niña solo se quedo seria mirando asustada a su madre que nunca dejaba de sonreir. Cuando la pequeña iba a decir algo, la puerta volo abierta y un anciano con una toga blanca, entro. La pequeña tuvo miedo cuando este la cogio y la alejo de su madre. La niña lloro y golpeo al hombre, hasta que su madre le sonrio con delicadeza y le prometio que no era un adios para siempre. La pequeña se calmo pero solo por un momento, porque un hombre con cabello negro, nariz ganchuda y piel blanca, la atraveso con una espada el corazon que ya estaba roto. La niña vio como la sacaba y cortaba la cabeza a la mujer. Ella vio como la cabeza rodo hasta los pies del anciano y este quemaba el cuerpo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Una joven mujer despertaba con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas y corrio al baño. Dejo que toda la cena de Halloween saliera vomitando y luego se miro en el espejo. Cada vez se parecia mas a su madre, el mismo cabello, los ojos iguales y su fisico identico. Ella recordo que su madre le tuvo a los catorce años y huyo con ella hasta que ellos la encontraron. Esta noche era diferente a las demas, recordaba la cara del asesino de su madre y sintio su corazon romperse por la mitad. "¿Porque tenia que ser él, y el anciano que reconocio como Nicolas Flamel, pero el joven... Severus Snape". Ella le amaba en secreto y eran amigos, desde que una vez se habian acostado juntos. Él la mataria como habia echo con su madre y no lo pensaria dos veces. Se puso la bata y bajo hasta los dormitorios de él. Necesitaba verle dormir y luego huir. Con el corazon roto en pedacitos minusculos, abrio la puerta de su dormitorio y le encontro en su cama. Esa cara era imposible de copiar y comenzo a llorar en silencio. "Debo encontrar la espada", comenzo a buscar por los armarios y, al final, encontro una caja rectangular. Con mano temblorosa, la abrio y esa era la espada. Con cuidado la cogio y vio como cortaba la cabeza a su madre. El arma cayo, ella se convirtio en una pequeña serpiente, animagus, que se oculto debajo de la cama y él desperto.

-Hermione- llamo Severus y recogio la espada del suelo- Querida, sal de debajo de la cama- ella se destransformo y salio. Él le tendio la mano pero ella no la acepto y tampoco le miro a los ojos- ¿Estas bien?- él intento tocar la mejilla de la chica pero ella retrocedio- Hermione- ella dejo las lagrimas caer y él la abrazo

-No me toques- ella le empujo y él parecio dolido pero a la vez desconcertado- ¿Porque la mataste?- pidio Hermione- ¿Porque tuviste que cortarle la cabeza a esa joven?- él palidecio

-Era la hija del mal, la muy estupida decia que era buena pero su sangre era mala como ella- dijo Severus

-¿Ella tenia una hija?

-Desaparecio, pero deve morir con esta espada para morir bien muerta- Hermione dejo las lagrimas caer

-¿Deseas matarla?

-Esa es mi mision en esta vida- susurro Severus- ¿Deseas beber algo?

-Un te- él desaparecio dejando la espada en la cama- Seras feliz si consigues lo que deseas- ella susurro tocando la espada y la cogio- Yo morire feliz si te libero de esa mision y tú consigues vivir tu vida- cogio un suspiro y recordo a su madre, los Granger, sus amigos, los profesores y Severus

-Hermione, aqui...- las dos copas cayeron contra el suelo y la chica clabo en su estomago la espada- No- grito y corrio hacia la figura que estaba en el suelo y que sonreia- ¿porque?

-Tu mision ha acabado- la chica susurro y Severus saco la espada- Debo morir

-No, si lo haces, me enfadare contigo- él mando un encanto para parar la sangre pero no paro- Hermione, ayudame a parar la sangre

-Cortame la cabeza e incendia mi cadaver- Severus nego- Debes hacerme caso, seras feliz cuando te saques de encima la carga de la mision

-No podre serlo si tu mueres

-Shhh, no seas tonto y cuida de Crooksack por mi, ademas de mis amigos y despideme de todos

-Lo haras tu misma- Severus lloro e hizo mas encantos pero ninguno curo la herida- Hermione, no me hagas esto- el cuerpo sin vida de la chica descanso en los brazos de su profesor.

····················································································································································································································································

Al dia siguiente, el sol se levanto mas oscuro de lo normal y Severus no se movio de su posicion. Miraba a la chica que sonreia entre sus brazos y sintio su mundo romperse. Al cabo de dos horas, el retrato se abrio y el director entro.

-Severus, despierta o entrare y te sacare yo mismo- bromeo Albus pero no escucho nada- ¿Severus?- abrio la puerta de su habitacion y encontro a su ahijado que lloraba en silencio mientras abrazaba en cuerpo de una joven bajo un charco de sangre seca- ¿Que ha pasado?

-Ella era la nieta del mal- Albus palidecio- ella me pregunto si deseaba la muerte de esa niña y yo le dije que era mi mision- Severus solto un sollozo- Cogio la espada y se la clavo, no pude hacer nada

-Severus...- Albus puso la mano en el cabello del hombre que lloro hasta que cayo dormido- lo siento- Albus quemo el cuerpo de la muchacha y lo limpio todo- Ella te amaba- él recordo la confesion de la muchacha- y tu tambien le amabas- Snape lloraba hasta en sueños- Lo hago por tu bien, mi niño- le cerro en su habitacion, llevandose la espada y la encogio- ahora a explicarlo- una lagrima habia bajado por su mejilla y rapidamente la borro. Camino hasta la mesa del profesorado, he hizo el tipico ruido con la copa y todo el mundo cayo- Hoy, tengo dos noticias tristes y esas dos personas nos abandonaran- todos el mundo le miro asustado- El profesor Severus Snape se retirara por motivos personales durante una temporada- su voz era tan triste que nadie sonrio y supo que debia ser serio- y la segunda, la señorita Hermione Granger...- llamo la atencion de todo el mundo- ha muerto esta madrugada- todos estaban callados como nunca nadie habia estado y esperaban que saltara con lo de que era una broma- Hoy no habra clase...- fue cortado por un buho que se acercaba a Albus y él rapidamente lo leio- Nos han avisado que Voldemort ha muerto y esta vez no volvera- su voz seguia en estado muerto y nadie rio o grito.

Aquella mañana, uno de noviembre, cada habitante de Hogwarts murio y no volvio a renacer. Las clases eran eternas, la comida era mala, el quiddich era silencioso y lo unico que se veia eran personas llorar. Las lagrimas, fueron las protagonistas del ultimo año de Harry y Ron, que no consiguieron entender el porque. Pomfrey aseguro que la chica no tenia ninguna enfermedad y solo les quedaba la idea del suicidio. En diciembre, Albus anuncio que Severus habia muerto, y todo fue mas doloroso. La gente lloraba en clase y Ginny habia sido internada en el hospital por culpa de la tristeza. Aquel año, solo trajo una cosa en el corazon de la gente... dolor y tristeza.


End file.
